Severing Ties
by Slytherin Saved Serenity
Summary: Two babies were delivered on the eve of October 31st to an orphanage in France one, Harry James Potter is going to save the wizarding world and the other is one day going to condemn it.
1. Chapter 1

Vernon Dursley was awoken by a sharp scream from his wife and quickly shot from the bed, grabbed the shot gun by the bed and ran down the stairs, panting while doing so and came to meet his wife's eyes.

"Vernon! Look what that _freak _of a sister left on our doorstep, an even bigger freak" Petunia screeched, Vernon tossed the shot gun from his hands on to the couch and Petunia eyed him.

"I thought you were being attacked dear" Vernon stated, before looking down at the baby in the basket staring at the two. "I am not going to keep this abomination in this house! Going around putting bad ideas into my son's head!"

"Then what do we do Vernon; _they'll _know if we take him to an orphanage" Petunia spoke

"I'll take him to the orphanage, let them have him and we'll move far away from here for a few years" Vernon told his wife, smiling "My job offered a transfer from England to America if we want to take it!"

"If we get rid of this thing-" Petunia said, looking at her nephew "Then I will move"

"Good, give it to me!" Vernon's voice thundered, and Petunia gave the basket to Vernon who grabbed his keys and his jacket, before kissing his wife good-bye

"I'll start packing" Petunia told him as Vernon slipped out the door and opened the car door of his blue mini-van, roughly putting the child in the front seat.

"I'll have to get rid of the van, no doubt that foolish nonsense can follow me around!" Vernon told himself, driving down the road like a maniac.

Two flights, one set of steps and a sign later, Vernon arrived at 'Orphelinat français'; a ratty, ran down building in central Paris, France. Vernon carefully picked up the child and ran into the building and past a few hunger deprived children, cleaning the wooden floors with a toothbrush, taking no consideration of the mud he was tracking in and ran right into an office, where a young female of twenty sat.

"Hello?" Vernon questioned

"Yes?" The female responded, a thick French accent coming from her ruby, red lips turning around and Vernon caught sight of her straightened blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"I'm looking for the owner of this orphanage"

"That would be me, sir" The female replied "Julie Arrose" Julie came from behind the desk and made her way toward Vernon.

"I need to place a child in a rough orphanage, one where beatings occur and hunger itches at the children's stomach" Vernon gained a maniacal look in his eyes and his mustache twitched. Julie smirked.

"I think sir, you've come to the right place" Julie said, still smirking.

"Good, here is the child" Vernon pushed the basket to Julie, who took it in her hands before lifting the blanket to see the baby boy.

"His name?" Julie questioned, her eyes still on the baby, with a lighting bolt scar on it's head.

"Does it really matter?"

"I need to be able to call him by his last name" Julie told him

"Here a letter will explain it all" Vernon gave the envelope to Julie and then ran from the orphanage, got into his rental car and drove away.

Julie sat the now sleeping child on the desk and grabbed the letter opener from her desk and sliced the slit open and pulled out the letter card.

"Harry James Potter, Born July 31st, 1980?" Julie questioned, turning the letter card over seeing nothing more. "Well Harry, what am I suppose to do with you?" The baby; now known as Harry slept on through her talk "I could put you in a crib with- I think I will" Julie picked Harry up out of the basket and briskly walked from her office and up the stairs, where many doors caught her line of vision and she took off for the first door to the right of the stairwell and nudged it open with her foot.

Inside was a barely decorated room with graying ducks on the wall and four cribs lined the wall, all filled with two babies except for the one at the very opposite of the room away from the other children.

"Well Harry, meet your room-mate for the next 18 years, Avery Riley Silver" Julie told the sleeping child, putting him next to Avery who had her thumb in her mouth. "Good night" Julie swept from the room, shutting it softly behind her.

**Ten Years Later**

**Orphelinat français**

**Attic Room**

"Harry!"

"What Ri? I'm busy at the moment" Harry told the female, looking away from her hurt amber colored eyes and back to his piece of paper.

"I got in trouble, just to let you know!"

"So?"

"Because you pinned this on me!"

"You didn't get hit-"

"Right across the face, Harry James Potter" Harry dared once more to look at her face, to see the red hand print imprinted into the skin.

"I didn't think La Madame Arrose, hit children let alone girls"

"She didn't, the new head of this orphanage did"

"You mean Coup manqué. Velours?"

"Yes!"

"Riley, I don't think that is even possible-"

"Avery Riley Silver; get down here now! I am not finished with you!" Came the voice of Madam Velvet. Riley bowed her head and exited the room while Harry continued with his work.

"Yes Coup manqué. Velours" Riley spoke, her long black hair swaying on her shoulders covering her poor fitting shoulder straps for her outfit.

Harry's eyes caught amber eyes looking back at him and he smiled toward her, giving her encouragement to continue on.

Madam Velvet was a short, wide toad sort of a woman who had curly red hair and cutting onyx eyes.

Ever since Julie had contracted a disease a few years ago, Madam Velvet had ruled over the orphanage taking an instant liking to _most_ of the children in the orphanage.

Harry had been one of those children who had always been declared never to do anything wrong.

If he ever did something, Avery Riley Silver was declared the 'problem-matic' child and was taken care of.

But she was used to it, girls were never treated with anything but kindness in orphanages but maybe that was just her.

On the morning of Harry and Avery's birthday, the 31st of July, Julie had made an miraculous recovery and had decided to take back the orphanage while keeping Velvet in the kitchen service at the orphanage.

("I guess that means I need to watch what I eat" Avery had said after the announcement) at which Harry began to laugh and Julie smiled at the two of them before telling the kids that lessons were to begin in a few minutes and that Julie needed to see both Avery and Harry before lessons began.

Harry took a drink of Avery's juice and grimaced "It tastes like salt"

"If you get sick, don't blame me"

"I should take this to La Madame Arrose" Harry told her

"What would the point of that be?" Avery cheekily said before darkly grimacing at Velvet who was sitting at the end of the head table for the teachers and staff.

"Yeah I guess we could always put salt in her drink-" Harry appeared thoughtful, taking a second cup and pouring some of his juice in to the second cup and he handed it to Riley.

"You better not, we don't want La Madame Arrose on us now!" Avery told him "She already suspects something-"

"What did you do?"

"Just watch" As soon as Avery said those words, a ram came running through the open doorway of the small dining room and began to chase after Velvet. Harry began to laugh and his juice went everywhere through his nose and mouth.

The younger children began to laugh and Avery smirked and looked toward the head table to see Julie trying to contain a smile over the situation.

After the ram incident had been cleared up, Harry and Avery made their way together toward Julie's office which had been moved from the back (because Velvet loved to keep her eyes on all the stupid kids through the secret passage ways) to the front, like it originally had been.

Harry knocked on Julie's door and she called for both of them to come in and to take a seat in the spacious arm chair.

"Harry, Avery someone is here to see you-"

"To see us?" Harry questioned, excitedly and then frowned "It isn't the police is it?"

Julie skeptically looked down at her two favorite children before rolling her eyes "No"

"Good!" Harry said "Then who is it, La Madame Arrose"

"Call me Julie, I don't know how many times I tell you to do that"

"I know, but it's strange" Avery explained

"I'm going to send your guest in, he comes from England…. Behave and be nice!"

"Like you have to warn Riley, perfect student here and there"

"If she was so perfect, I wouldn't have her doing detention with me tonight for the ram incident." Julie smiled and Riley grimaced.

"Darn!"

Severus Snape stood in Albus Dumbledore's office doorway watching him converse with the sorting hat, over something and it seemed that the ancient hat was getting better of the old headmaster and finally Albus looked toward the doorway.

"Ah, Severus…. Lemon drop" Severus grimaced

"No, Headmaster you called?"

"I happened to find Harry Potter last night" Albus explained and Severus if possible sneered

"Is the golden child being praised with tons of flowers and pedestals?" Severus questioned, Severus Snape had an extreme dislike for the boy who lived because of his father, James Potter and god-father Sirius Black.

"Quite the opposite Severus, Harry has been in an orphanage for the past ten years-"

"Someone got tired of the boy?" Severus responded

"I need you to go to the orphanage and get these two children" Albus handed Severus two letters and Severus took a look down at the names.

_Harry James Potter_

_Orphelinat français_

_Attic Room_

And

_Avery Riley Silver_

_Orphelinat français_

_Attic Room_

Severus nodded taking his leave and Albus called him "I believe you can floo through, I know for a fact Julie Arrose, the head is a witch" Severus entered back and in and grabbed the floo powder off Albus's fireplace and Albus hurried over and handed Severus Harry's key.

"What about this Silver?"

"Just go to Gringotts and ask about her" Albus said, dismissing the importance of the child and Severus stepped through shouting: 'Orphelinat français'

"This is Severus Snape" Julie explained, shutting and locking her door from everyone who wants to enter. Avery and Harry took in his greasy black hair and black shirt and jeans before smiling toward the yellow colored man.

Severus took a look at both of the children sitting next to each other, Harry Potter the one on the left, was smiling toward him and his green eyes were peering curiously at him while the girl on Harry Potter's right, Avery was also smiling and her amber colored eyes were also peering up in curiosity and excitement.

Severus took a deep breath and began "I am Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry -" Harry and Avery's eyes widened and Julie innocently smiled.

"You mean wizardry and witchcraft is actually real?" Harry questioned "I mean, I always thought it was a fairy tale"

Severus nodded "You, Mr. Potter are a wizard and you Miss.-"

"Silver"

"And Miss. Silver here is a witch, and if you don't believe me look at the letters" Severus handed them thick parchment envelopes with a wax seal and both children carefully opened the envelop and took the sheets of parchment out.

The Parchment read:

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International confederation of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry looked up from reading the letter, to find Avery still reading her letter and her amber colored eyes glued to the top of the page.

"Is this thing real?" Avery questioned after a few moments, and Severus incredibly looked at her.

"Yes, Miss. Silver-"

"I think I have a problem" Avery responded "My last name isn't Silver, that's my middle name"

"What?" Severus questioned, could Minerva had made a mistake, could Dumbledore, as senile as he could be had made a mistake in the name.

Because clearly written in shaky hand writing, was the last name of Riddle: Avery Riley Silver Riddle.

Severus's onyx eyes widened at the print and so did Julie's, neither Harry nor Avery missed out on this look.

"Professor Snape, right?" Harry questioned, Severus nodded "What's wrong, do you need a seat, water-"

"I'm surprised Miss. Riddle doesn't know-"

"Know what?" Avery questioned

"Your father is one of the most notorious killers in England and perhaps in the world" Julie explained, looking at Avery through her wide eyes and Harry looked at Avery, who seemed to be emotionless by the news. "Avery, do you remember what I told you when you asked- Never mind you never asked"

"Never asked what?" Harry questioned

"How she got here"

"I just figured my mother or father died" Avery shrugged "Like Harry's"

"Your father did die, but maybe we shouldn't explain this right now- I'm not the person who should be-" Julie began

"I want to know, I have the right to know!" Avery told Julie "I'm the legal heir of my family, I'm guessing"

"Yes, you are" Severus sighed, turning back to Julie "Miss. Arrose I'm going to tell her, but Mr. Potter, keep in mind that you shouldn't get in the notion, that just because her father did something so horrible, she would do the same"

Julie nodded "Most people who have children, do the most horrible things Harry, Avery and then anyone who knows the family decides the children are going to go down the same path"

Severus then nodded "Miss. Riddle-"

"Please call me Avery, it would this easier for me and Harry" Avery explained

"Right Avery" Severus said "Your father, the dark lord tried to kill Harry as a child and the curse rebounded making Harry the boy-who-lived"

"That's a twist" Harry said "My best friend's dad tried murdering me"

"Before that Harry, The dark lord killed your parents Lily Evans and James Potter" Severus told him. Harry eyes widened and then he turned to Avery, who had now gone pale white compared to Harry.

"Ri, are you alright?" Harry questioned, Avery astonishingly looked at Harry

"How can you- I mean"

"Riley, you've never done anything in your life to harm someone unless I did something to you-"

"Like painting the room pink"

"That was an accident-"

"And the time you set that sheep on me"

"Julie told me-"

"What about the time you painted my wardrobe pink?"

"Did you get the pink out of your clothing?" Harry innocently questioned and Avery punched him in the shoulder "Ouch!" Severus was brooding over the children.

"Are we quite done yet?" Harry pinched Avery

"Yeah I'm done" Avery rubbed her arm before nodding and sending dark glares at Harry, while Severus was smirking at the two and Julie was rolling her eyes.

"I do have a question, Professor"

"Yes, Avery?"

"If we were suppose to get letters earlier than today, why didn't we?" Avery questioned and Harry nodded "Today is Harry's and my birthday"

"And the 31st" Harry added, Julie and Severus both appeared thoughtful.

"I have a feeling who did this, hold on" Julie told the three, and swept from the room in an angry rage.

Avery turned to Harry "Your famous"

"Yeah, because of your father"

"Who killed your parents"

"Who died"

"And left me here, with you"

"And- Hey!" Harry shouted "I take insult to that!" Avery pulled Harry over and hugged him before pushing him away.

"I still love you Harry"

"And I love you, Riley Riddle-"

"Harry-" Avery groaned "That sounds absolutely horrible"

"Avery Riddle-" Harry began "Sounds like a bloody parakeets name"

Severus looked at Harry "A parakeet?"

"I don't know any magical creatures, I'm still just amazed I'm a wizard"

"At least your not playing the: 'I'm just Harry' card" Avery said

"Alright, I'm just Harry! I can't be a wizard!" Harry snickered

Severus cut in "Then I would have to say, have you ever noticed anything weird that you've done"

"Yes, I've jumped over buildings, saved Riley a few times from death" Harry explained "How about you Avery?" Severus questioned

"Summoned animals and communicated with them, like Harry here" Avery replied, as Julie came back in the office, Velvet in row.

"I found the reason why, Severus" Julie explained "This was my replacement up till today, when you healed me"

Harry and Avery looked at Severus who nodded "She was cursed years ago with a curse and couldn't be around children for the longest time, and I healed her this morning when I noticed this coming through the fireplace" Avery and Harry's eyes grew wider and then looked at the fireplace to Severus. "I floo-ed here, Floo powder is a magical transportation device to get from place to place"

"This replacement is a witch" Julie explained "Knew the names Potter and Riddle from a book she had been reading that Albus Dumbledore wrote"

"Well that solves why she hated you" Harry said, Julie looked at Avery.

"She didn't place her hands on you did she?" Julie asked, Avery looked toward the ground.

"No she didn't" Velvet looked at Avery and smirked slightly toward her, as if she was going to laugh but didn't.

"But-"

"She _didn't_, alright" Avery elbowed Harry and Harry nodded before hushing up and Julie knew she wasn't going to get any thing more from the two.

"Velvet, I'm going to take the silencing charm off of you" Julie whipped her wand out from her pocket and mumbled something in Latin and Velvet began to talk.

"You ungrateful little brat-"

"I'm not the one who actually tries poisoning people" Harry coolly said, while trying to keep his smirk off his face. Julie looked at him again.

"Or locks people up in attics"

"Or closets" Harry and Riley finished together, laughing at the look Julie was giving Velvet.

Severus decided to step in "I'm going to take them shopping for their school supplies, they should be back for dinner" Julie nodded still dangerously looking at Velvet, who was shaking in pretend fright. "Go get whatever you need to take"

"We are actually already except for Ri's purse-"

"I can get it Harry" Avery ran out of the room to grab her purse, and the three who weren't being glared at sat down while Velvet was trying to get out of the invisible bonds.

"Will I learn how to do that?"

"Yes, eventually" Julie told him "You'll have your own wand, and compared to London, the magic restrictions are lazed."

"So, we'll get to do magic?"

"Yes" Julie told him, "just not around the other Muggle students-"

"Muggles?"

"Non magical folks, like all the other little kids in this orphanage" Julie explained "You should while your out buy a book on wizarding culture, to read up on"

"Thank you Julie" Harry said as Avery entered the room, her purse clinging to her side.

"I'm ready"

"Alright" Severus said

"Bye Julie" Both newly turned eleven year olds rung out, waving at Julie, who waved back at them and Severus, telling him to write and hurried them to the fireplace and took both of their arms and grabbed the floo powder in his pocket and stepped into the fireplace before throwing the floo powder down and calling: The Leaky Caldron.

The three arrived in one piece and Harry knew he would always hate floo powder, if you weren't careful you could end up somewhere else. Harry's bottle green eyes took in the Leaky Cauldron, it looked like a dingy bar but was full of drunken wizards and Severus rushed through with the two, nodding at Tom. It was then Severus seemed to notice something was missing on Harry's head: The scar.

"Harry, where is your scar?"

"Had it covered up last year, for my tenth birthday" Harry said, with a look at Avery who was looking at the brick wall "It's still there but it's concealed with something that Ri bought me"

"Ah" Severus said, nodding "Pay attention" Severus started tapping on the bricks and suddenly the bricks moved apart causing an archway to appear. Harry and Avery both jumped back in shock.

"Well Harry, Avery welcome to Diagon Alley" Both sets of eyes took in all the people on the street, talking and the children running around and the wonderful noises, and smells and sights. "First stop, Gringotts the wizarding bank" Severus said, after the group had been walking and had come to a stop in front of a huge building and the three took off up the flight of stairs to enter when a plaque caught Avery's eyes and Avery went to read it.

"_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there."_

Avery looked at Severus "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"Does this mean that something or someone is guarding the money?" Avery questioned, as they entered the building to see little creatures walking around with sinister looks on their faces.

"Yes, these are Goblins, the owners of this bank" Severus explained as they approached the main desk where a Goblin sat counting money.

"Yes?" The Goblin questioned

"Harry Potter needs to get money out of his vault." Severus said

"And does Mr. Harry Potter, have his key?" The Goblin questioned, again

"Yes" Severus replied, pulling out Harry's key and handing it to the Goblin, the Goblin nodded before snapping his fingers and one of the goblins led Harry and Severus off, leaving Avery alone.

The Goblin looked at the little girl through it's eyes and adjusted it's self to see her better "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you in private-" Avery began and handed over her Hogwarts letter to the Goblin, who put his glasses on and when seeing the name, he almost fell out of his seat.

"I understand, Miss let's conduct business in the back, I will have one of my other associates tell Mr. Snape you are with me" The Goblin let Avery in and the two entered a back office.

Harry had been amazed about the piles of gold in his account and decided that if this lasted until after he got out of school, he would never have to work again, until he noticed Avery wasn't with him and he turned back to Severus to tell him such.

"Professor, Ri isn't with us"

"What!?!" Severus exclaimed angry, and the cart began to go back up the trail it had come and Severus held his hand to his mouth.

Once the ride had been finished, one of the Goblins had come to Severus telling him that 'The boy who lived friend would be done soon' and the two opted to wait.

Avery came out twenty minutes later, a bag in her hands and a grim look on her face and the Goblin, which Avery know knew as Ragnok who shook his head at the two wizards, to leave her alone and drop the subject.

The three took their leave and Harry opened his supply list and began to read it, as he hadn't earlier caught up in the fact of that he was a wizard.

_List of Supplies: First- Year students will require_

_Uniform: _

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3. One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

_Course Books: A students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

_Other Equipment:_  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
1 trunk  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Should I even attempt to ask, if we can find this all here?" Harry questioned, Avery shook her head, now laughing. "I guess not"

"Our first stop should be the bookstore, Flourish and Blotts"

Avery seemed excited, letting whatever had happened in Gringotts slide from her mind for the moment but it would return; more than likely at dinner tonight.

Harry yawned, because books weren't his favorite things to look at or read for that matter but they were important and if they were needed for his new school, a boarding school. Then he would attempt to read them, just not like Avery who would go into a book store and stay there for hours on end and window shop.

The three entered the bookstore and began to look for the books on the list, while Avery found a few books here and there that situated her needs and in less than one hour the group had gotten all the necessary books plus a few extras and then Severus decided for them next to go to the Apothecary, Severus's favorite store as seeing as it sold potions.

The first thing that the two noticed about the store, was it smelled like bad eggs and rotten cabbages and the group of three hurried picked the potion ingredients they had needed and Severus had suggested to the two of them, to "grab an advanced kit of already pre- made potion ingredients in order to not use the school share as much and put a charm of lock on it, so only you could open it."

It was a quarter till 3 and almost everything had been purchased, the trunk both Avery and Harry decided on had two compartments (not that Severus knew this) one that was hidden and could be as large and as small as the person wanted it to be plus it was spelled to be noise proof, had a notice- me- not charm and a charm for confusion if you were not invited near the trunk or if a person is inside and doesn't want to be known. Furniture had actually been added to the second compartment and the two were given there compartments inscribed with their first names in less than 2 hours.

The last three stops on this list, was Magical Menagerie for Avery who couldn't stand owls and Eeylops Owl Emporium, for Harry and then Ollivanders, the wand shop.

Avery had purchased a cat, which was a black kitten with blue eyes and could shape shift into many animals as long as the animal was in the cat family.

Harry on the other hand had purchased an owl, a beautiful white owl with amber colored eyes which had reminded him of Avery.

Severus led the group into Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC and the sound of a bell rang, as the store was empty.

"Welcome, Mister Potter I've been expecting you" came Ollivander's voice, he appeared behind the counter. Avery tapped her feet and slightly coughed annoyed with Ollivander, and he turned to eyed Avery. "Yes?"

"Surely you know we are here to get our wands" Severus stared in disbelief at the girl, who had been so temperamental this whole afternoon snapped at Ollivander.

"And you to Miss. Riddle"

"Save it for the birds, now let's get on with this!" Avery snapped again "Harry isn't some thinking tool" Ollivander looked offended before shaking his head.

"Attitude of her father"

"I do not go around killing people, Mister Ollivander" Avery said, smirking "You mind keeping your mouth shut about my heritage" Harry was silently laughing, knowing that Avery was a very demanding person.

"Ah yes, now where was I?"

"You were about to give Harry his wand, and by the way Harry is right handed as I am left" Severus's mouth dropped and Ollivander glared at the female.

"Mister Potter, the wand chooses the wizard and I'm going to have you try several wands and which ever one is right, is right" Ollivander carried on for thirty minutes with twenty different wands before clearing his throat "Hm, I wonder" carrying the wand over to Harry and presenting it to him to take "Holly, 11 inches, Single Phoenix Feather willing given" Harry took the wand in his fingers and felt a sudden warmth while golden and red sparks came from the tip.

"Bravo! But curious"

"What's curious?" Harry asked

"The wand you so happen to have, is the brother of your wand happened to give you your scar, Voldemort-"

"Voldemort, or The Dark Lord, make your minds up" Avery muttered  
"Owned this wand, now it is time for you Miss. Riddle"

"Ooh Goodie!" Avery said, with sarcasm in her voice and Ollivander ran to the back of the shop and grabbed a wand before presenting it to her "Holly-Willow, 13 inches, basilisk skin" Avery slipped the wand into her finger, and instead of warmth, she felt cold seep into her skin and saw green and blue sparks come out of her wand.

"Now that's strange" Ollivander said "Have a good day" The two paid for their wands and left the shop.

The children didn't look at each for their wands were still tucked in their hands securely and away from each other as Severus floo-ed them back to Julie's office.

"Thank you professor for the most wonderful time!" Avery said, kind again and Severus suggested it had something to do with her being a female.

"Thanks!" Harry said, and Julie entered the office to see the three with bags and their wands in their hands.

"Hey Harry, Avery!" Julie greeted "I've changed everyone's rooms around again-" Avery groaned

"Is it pink?" Harry burst out laughing, falling to the floor and began to cry with tears streaming down his face.

"Is it alive?" Julie questioned looking at Harry, who stopped laughing and was shallowly breathing.

"Who cares, is it pink?"

"No" Julie smirked "You and Harry finally have your own rooms"

"Yes! No more girls!" Harry shouted, 'coming back to life' as Julie put it.

"Go find your rooms, and put your stuff away" The two ran up the stairs, pushing each other out of the way. Julie turned to Severus.

"You know he's not like James" Julie stated

"I know that now" Severus explained "He's got more Lily in him than James, I'm glad I came"

"Do you want to stay for dinner? Harry and Avery never have guests or lookers to adopt them-"

"Why not?"

"They are the eldest in this orphanage, everyone else had been adopted" Julie frowned and Severus nodded

"I will stay for them and you" Julie turned away blushing, glad she had never been taught under him.

Avery and Harry were exploring their rooms, both with names plates on the doors as the other orphan children did not have.

That was an advanatage of being the oldest in a orphange sometimes, Harry's room was a deep forest green and he now had his own desk which excited him.

Avery's room was a deep blue and she also had her own desk and a mirror, which excited her more than anything else (besides finding she was a witch of course)

"Riley!" Harry called "My room is simply amazing"

"Mine has a mirror!" Avery replied back, the two ran back down the steps and gave Julie a hug and went on their ways to dinner with Severus in tow.

A/N: This is the first novel I will be attempting to write, if anyone wants to see the fan-art for it... here is the site currently there are no pictures and will not be any until later this week or next week: Http:// www(dot)fanart-central(dot)net/user-Serenity123(dot)php and if you want an easier URL to get to it... it will be located in my profile.

Later: Serenity


	2. Besorting the Wicked

Severing Ties

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would actually have a be-witching personality… get it? As seeing I have a non to existent be-witching personality and I still don't have Harry Potter, I say I get the short end of the stick.

So we should all know by now…. This story is AU… Not taking any of the books in storm!

A/N: Thanks too all the people who added me to their alert list or favorites list! You all have made my day!

_Chapter 2_

_Be-sorting the Wicked_

The summer of 1991, passed by faster than any other summer Avery or Harry could have ever remembered in the orphanage.

The morning of September 1st came and the two now eleven year olds ran through the orphanage searching for anything they may have left behind; mainly they were searching for any thing they didn't want Julie to find.

"I think we should give some of this stuff to the little six year olds" Avery told Harry, holding a box in her hands.

Harry nodded "Someone needs to terrorize this place, we won't be here"

"I don't think so-" Julie started, coming from behind the staircase "Hand it over!" Harry and Avery begrudgingly gave Julie the boxes and Avery's face turned pale as she remember something.

"Julie-?" Avery questioned

"Yes, Avery?"

"May I look through the box I gave you, I left something important it in" Avery told her, Julie nodded letting the girl get into the box and then take something from the box and hide it under her arms.

"What did you take?" Julie asked, Avery shook her head, her face turning a slight pink.

Once everything had been packed, Severus Snape once more floo-ed into Julie's office to await the children. Julie had given Severus; a cup of coffee before making one for herself.

"Any trouble with them Severus, and just make sure to owl me… I'll give them a howler-" Julie smirked, rambling on for a few more minutes about what she would make them do if he caught them.

Avery and Harry walked in a few seconds later, to hear Julie still rattling something off about chains and fish.

"Alright, we're here" Harry put his trunk and Hedwig; the owl Harry bought in Diagon Alley who was in a cage on top of his trunk. Avery did the same with her cat; Iris.

Julie turned to the two, engulfing them in a hug "I'm going to miss you both"

Avery softly coughed "You just want us out of your hair-"

"Pretty much" Julie told her, laughing "I'll see you both at Christmas, and both of you better write me!"

"We will" Both called, before looking back up at Severus "Professor, good morning"

"Good morning, Miss. Riddle and Mr. Potter" Severus told them "I'm going to take you to the platform and from there I'm going to Hogwarts and will see you both tonight" Severus placed a light weight charm on the trunks and animal cages with the cat Iris and owl Hedwig and pulled them along with him and the two children. Julie used the floo powder on the three.

"Platform 9 and ¾, Hogwarts Express" And with the final words spoke the two children and the one professor disappeared in a fury of green flames.

Severus put the trunks down and then the cages checking that the animals were alright. "You need to go through that wall"

"Wall?" Harry gulped

"Mr. Potter, that wall is a barrier" Severus explained, the two grabbed hold of their trunks and animal cages before trudging forward into the wall and ending up on the other side of the barrier which held a bright red train.

"Well this is-" Harry began

"Something that would only happen-"

"In dreams" Harry finished off and the two beamed at each other before pulling forward and being careful not to drop the trunk on anyone's feet.

"Alright, so who's hoisting which trunk?" Avery questioned, and Harry backed away while Avery glared at him as two red haired boys made an appearance.

"I think we can help-"

"The young lady carry her-"

"Trunk aboard, what do you think Gred?" The twin on the left questioned before turning to his twin on the right.

"I think that might be a good idea, Forge" The twins bowed at the delight of the two children before them. "I'm Fred Weasley" Forge had stated

"I'm George Weasley" George had then stated, hoisting the trunks aboard the train and the two children boarded the train with a thank you and continued on carrying their trunks and animals to an empty compartment.

"Riley- what are we going to do if we aren't it the same house together?" Harry asked, and Avery shook her head.

"We won't listen to the rivalry of what the houses say, I know Gryffindor hates Slytherin and vise versa" Avery spoke, shaking her head once more. "We've been friends longer than we've been house mates"

"True" Harry accepted, and no more was said on the subject and the two continued sitting in silence. After a few minutes, Avery pulled a book out of her trunk and sat down to read before shaking her head. "What?"

"Nothing" Avery said "I wouldn't want your ego to inflate" Harry nodded before catching the insult.

"Hey! I want to see it please!" Harry called after Avery, who tossed the book at him to find his name written in print as destroying he-who-must-not-be-named. "What's so wrong with this?"

"He-who-must-not-be-named is the problem" Avery told him, before whispering in his ear "Do you remember, I'm supposedly your enemy?"

"I remember Ri, but that doesn't make me hate you" Harry said "It just makes me see you have a common good like I do-"

"I don't have a common good-it's just well- you know" Avery told him and Harry nodded before leaning over to her as the train began to pick up speed but at that very moment the compartment door swung open revealing a pale, blonde haired child with two 'bodyguards' carrying his stuff.

"I'm sitting here" The boy told the two, and the two nodded as Harry sat back down turned from Avery toward the window. "Drop my stuff, Crabbe, Goyle" The two mentioned dropped the trunks before going back to stand by the boy. "You both can leave" Crabbe and Goyle left as the boy sat next to Avery. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

Avery nodded "Avery Riddle, but you can call me Riley" Draco took Avery's hand in his and shook it before lightly kissing it. "A true gentleman Har, I wish you'd be like that"

Harry glared at Draco "I'm Harry Potter" Draco began to say something and Harry cut him off glancing at Avery "And no you can not call me Har"

"I wasn't asking that-" Draco began "I was going to ask what house do you think you'll be in?"

"Oh" Harry blushed "Gryffindor seems fine although-" Harry peered at Avery, who was staring at Draco.

"Slytherin, my family has been in Slytherin for centuries" Draco proudly announced "Of course, we are pureblood- what blood do you-"

"I'm not sure, my father died when I was little- placed me among the Muggles" Avery explained

"As you know my parents did die-"

"The Potters were half-bloods" Draco explained "Better than being Muggle born" Neither Harry or Avery commented. "What about you Riley?"

Avery paused "I wouldn't do well in Hufflepuff, that's for sure- but the other houses I could get into I want in Ravenclaw" Draco nodded approval.

The three continued talking through the ride and when the Candy Cart Witch came by with the cart of candy, the three waved away the candy. Not wanting to destroy their appetite as the school was only a few hours away at the most.

"So remind me again why I need to get in this boat" Avery questioned

"Ri, you can't get to school unless you ride the boats" Harry told her, sitting with Draco in the boat "If you get in, I'll hold on to you-"

"We both will" Draco stated, Avery nodded and the two boys took her hands and led her to the boat and she carefully sat down as both boys kept their hands on her.

"Thank you" Avery told the both of them.

"Any time, I can't believe though to get up too a school of witchcraft and wizardry you use boats!" Harry complained, as the boat began to move and Avery watched the water carefully.

"I still hate these boats" Avery complained and as the boats moved forward carefully; the castle could be seen carefully glancing over the water and the lights glowed off the water.

"Heads down" The three students ducked their heads and the boats continued under the bridge and the boats finally ended up in an underground tunnel of sorts. Hagrid stood and motioned the students to follow him in the underground tunnel and the two wizards helped Avery out of the boat, following Hagrid up the tunnel and into a hall grander than the hall at the orphanage.

"Professor McGonagall, the firs' years" Hagrid told Professor McGonagall, a strict witch who had her hair in a tight bun on her head. She nodded and opened up one more set of doors and the door beyond the main hall were flurry with activity but the professor led the students to a small chamber.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall stated and she continued on about how they would be sorted first before taking their seats at their house tables.

The house tables of course being: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and left before telling everyone to make themselves presentable and which Avery put her long hair down, she had put up in a pony tail.

"How do they sort us?" Harry asked Draco and Draco shrugged before his lips twitched in a smile.

"Father wouldn't tell me that" Draco honestly replied and Avery rolled her eyes and the boys looked at her "You know don't you?"

"Of course, I actually read" Avery told them

"Your not going to tell us are you?" Harry asked

"No, I want your minds to run wild before I tell you" Avery explained "More fun that way"

"Well of course, it's a hat" A female, the brown headed one from earlier cut in and Avery felt an immediately dislike for this female. "Hermione Granger"

"Avery Riddle; charmed I'm sure" Avery said, trying to keep a civil tone in her voice and Hermione turned away from her angry.

Harry tittered "Did you have to do that?"

"I can't help it" Draco nodded in approval and lowered his voice for them to hear and they leaned closer.

"She's a Muggleborn" Draco told the both of them "A Mudblood" Harry appeared at a blank while Avery stopped.

"I don't like that turn, even though I don't think I like her" Avery stated "I will not hear that word come from your mouth"

"What-?"

"Dirty blood" Avery whispered to Harry and Harry strangely eyed her and before Avery had time to explain, Professor McGonagall entered the room and bid the first years to follow her into the grand hall.

The first thing besides the ghosts Avery noticed; was the beautiful enchanted ceiling above the students showing stars.

"It's beautiful-"

"It's an enchanted to look like the sky outside" Hermione furiously whispered to Harry and Avery rolled her eyes at Hermione. The students in first year assembled at the front of the hall and the sorting hat, a patched hat stared at the group before him and then starting his song.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'd eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black _

_Your top hats sleek and tall_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, _

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindor apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, _

_Where those of wit and learning _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid! _

_And don't get into a flap! _

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap" _

The students and professors clapped politely and Professor McGonagall stepped forward and held a scroll in her hands.

"When I call your name, please come up here" Professor McGonagall opened the scroll and began reading off names and not before long Draco had been called.

"Malfoy, Draco" Draco stepped forward and sat on the stool before the hat even touched his hat; the Sorting Hat screamed 'Slytherin' to the hall and Slytherin went crazy.

"Potter, Harry" Headmaster Dumbledore sat up straight and watched Harry as he carefully made his way to the front.

"Did she say 'the Harry Potter?'," Whispers like this went around the hall and among the students standing nervously in the front.

"_Hm," _said a small voice _"I thought you would have been harder to sort, Mr. Potter but I see the orphanage has changed you" _Harry was startled to hear a voice in his head and thought he was going crazy and the hat laughed _"You shouldn't fear going crazy, Mr. Potter- for most of the smartest people were crazy" _Harry just had to agree with the hat's visable logic _"Your cunning but your brave, and I think the house that would better suit your needs are _GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table went wide and he leapt from the stool to join Hermione Granger and the rest of his housemates. Avery sighed, it was going to be harder than she thought.

"R-R-Riddle, Avery" Professor McGonagall stuttered and Avery frowned, fear wasn't something she wanted from someone.

"_Well, I'm not surprised Ms. Riddle" _The Sorting Hat spoke _"Thinking like that, your father did also the first time he was sorted" _Avery grew angry at the Sorting Hat and Hat began to softly laugh _"I didn't mean to insult you, Ms. Riddle, I just want you to realize that where I place you will set you on your path to get what you want" _Avery was confused and the Hat didn't enlighten her anymore _"I'm done being coy with you…_SLYTHERIN" The Slytherin table began to clap and the smile on Avery's face fell as she sat next to Draco.

"It'll be alright" Draco whispered in her ear "He won't be like the average Gryffindor" Avery nodded; hoping he was right.

"I'm Ron Weasley" Ron introduced himself to Harry "I didn't catch you on the train, I couldn't get my trunk through the door as my brothers, Fred and George thought it would be funny to place a charm on my trunk"

"Harry Potter" Harry told Ron, and the two began talking while eating and Harry's thoughts drifted off of Avery.

"I'm Blaise Zabini" Blaise introduced himself to Avery and Avery took his hand politely before nodding.

"Avery Riddle but you can call me Riley"

"I think I might" Blaise said, flirting with Avery and Avery rolled eyes as Draco was trying to hide his laughter.

"Don't flirt with me again" Avery told him

"Coy aren't we?" Blaise questioned "I like that" Draco shook his head at Blaise before leaning over to Avery.

"Forgive him, he's a total jerk" Draco told her, and she smiled at him and Blaise glared at Draco.

"What did you tell her about me? Did you tell her I'm a-" Most of the Slytherin house glared at him to keep his mouth shut, and he went back to eating while frowning at his plate.

"How about you be a good little boy, and we'll talk later" Avery told him and Draco laughed into his hand. "I've never heard you laugh, it sounds good"

"Do you really think so-" Blaise groaned "What?"

"Will you two stop flirting already!?!" The two looked away from each other and Avery gained color on her cheeks.

Once the feast had finished, and Dumbledore had said his words of the feast he bid them a good night. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins ended up going through the arch together and Harry and Avery paused in the hall before Harry ran off and Avery followed her house down the dungeon steps, more subdued than before.

Avery hoping a night of sleep would clear her head; headed to the Slytherin girl rooms where she had a room to herself.

And she knew no matter what she tried, she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night.

Harry met up with Ron, as the prefect was telling the password to the common room and Ron told Harry the password was 'Caput Draconis' and the portrait of the pink lady swung open revealing the room. Both Harry and Ron listened as the talk was given to where the bedrooms where and went to their beds where Harry fell asleep right away.

A/N: So I'm not this sure this chapter was too my usual standards- I actually almost have chapter 3 done.

Please review, as the chapter isn't as long this time.

Next Chapter: Avery confronts Harry, Classes and Severus Snape; Potion Master.


End file.
